WWF And The Alliance Get Warped Into Your Computer
by WWFSpoothead
Summary: The title says it all!


WWF And The Alliance Take A Get Warped Into Your Computer!  
  
--------------------  
  
This is a humor story. That takes place in... Your Computer!!!  
  
Story By: WWFSpoothead  
  
Disclaimer: I am not associated with the WWF in any way and I do not own any characters.  
  
--------------------  
  
.:.: Chapter 1 :.:.  
  
Vince looked turned on his computer and signed on to AIM. ( Yeah right ) Suddenly a message popped up.  
  
Crying24/7: *Sniff*  
BigMcMahon: What is it Matt?  
Crying24/7: I killed my goldfish!  
BigMcMahon: o_O... Ok...  
Crying24/7: *Sniff*  
BigMcMahon wants to directly connect.  
Crybaby24/7 is now connected.  
BigMcMahon: Jump into your computer screen.  
Crybaby24/7: What?  
BigMcMahon: Do it!  
Crybaby24/7: Whatever.  
  
Vince and Matt both jumped into the computer screen. They were teleported into a fan computer. It was actually Bret Hart's computer. Vince and Matt were on his screen.  
  
"Vince!" Matt hugged Vince but was shoved away. "You don't like my hugs?" Bret right-clicked Matt and clicked on "hide." Matt turned invisible and was walking all over the screen but not being seen. "Vince?! Bret?!" Matt was very sad. He was so sad that he started crying.  
"It's you!" Bret pointed at Vince. "You screwed me really bad!"  
"It wasn't me! It was Earl Hebner. He rang the bell. He didn't have to. I swear it was him. Cross my McMahon heart! I'm a McMahon damn it! I wouldn't lie."  
"What's Earl's screen name?" Bret was playing with Vince. He right-clicked him and put "Answer."  
"TheOfficial2001." Vince didn't wanna say it but had to. Bret instant messaged Earl.  
  
AHeartIsInTheHart: Yo.  
TheOfficial2001: ???  
AHeartIsInTheHart: This is Bret. You there?  
  
User TheOfficial2001 is not available  
  
"He wasn't there. Who cares? Tell me some more names." Bret found Matt and right-clicked him. He put "Watch." Matt was now visible.  
"Yay! I'm visible again!" Matt hugged Vince.  
"Stop hugging me. You'll get tears on my suit. As for Bret, some other names I know are, Bytch, Spin-A-Roonie4U, GlenJacobsWantsSome, 5*Croak, HaveYouSeenMyTooth, IDyeMyHairAlot, MyMoonsaultSucks, ILoveMoppy, Shane-O-Mac-Attack, IReekOfAwesomeness01, IReekOfAwesomeness02, Lion-assault, and some others. Who is on your buddy list?"  
"Nobody. Everyone hates me." Bret was messaging all the people. He directly connected with all and told them to jump through the screen. Everyone was in the screen. They were all being controlled by one click... maybe two.   
"I'm tired." Vince went to sleep on the taskbar.  
"I'm the master! You are all being controlled by me!" Matt tapped the start button and put "Restart."  
"What does this do?" He clicked "Ok." and the computer restarted. Every time the computer restarted, someone was gone. It was Saturn first. He faded away.  
"You're wel..." Saturn left the screen and was deleted.  
"Holy crap! That is so un-awesome! I hope I don't get deleted!" Adam was worried.  
"You better watch your mouth." Bret smiled and clicked start.  
"I'm sorry! Please don't do it!" Adam was powerbombed by Glen. "Why did you do that?"  
"I didn't. It was Bret. He right-clicked me." Glen was unmasked by Amy.  
"Damn your ugly! Leave it on!" Amy hid behind the "My Computer" icon.  
"Your no bombshell yourslef." Glen took his mask back and put it on.  
"Don't talk to my girlfriend like that!" Matt poked Glen's eye. "She's beautiful!"  
"From a distance!" Jason was exploring Bret's desktop.  
"Bret! Get us out of here!" The toothless wonder was whining.  
"No! Make Me! I'll delete you is you don't shut up!" Bret right-clicked Benoit and put "Mute."  
"Where's Saturn?" Vince had waken up.  
"He got deleted." Shane started dancing. "Join me everyone!"  
"Why don't you check the recycle bin?" Vince tapped it twice with his hand and found Saturn in there frozen. He tapped him with his right hand and put "Unfreeze."  
"...come! You're welcome! You're welcome! You're welcome! You're welcome!" Saturn had to be restarted. A voice was heard...  
  
"System Overload. System Overload. System Overload." Bret pressed Ctrl + Alt + Delete and closed Saturn.  
"I'm goin' to sleep. See ya later." Bret didn't turn off his computer but did turn off his screen. It was night in the computer land. All of them were talking to each other.  
"I'm hungry. I'm connecting to the internet. Crap! What's his password?" Jeff was pissed.  
"It doens't matter. We can't type. How do we reach the keyboard?" Rob right-tapped himself. "Look guys! It says print!" Rob tapped it and was printed out. "Yes! I'm out." The printer woke up Bret. Rob hid under the bed.  
"Oh no!" He turned off the printer.  
"No!" Benoit wanted to leave. Bret went back to sleep "I got an idea." He opened "Imaging" and drew a burger. "Eat it Amy!"  
"I'm not eating that! I got an idea!" She drew a tooth and placed it in Benoit's mouth.  
"Yay! I have all my teeth agian! Here." He tossed the burger to Booker. Booker ate it and fainted.  
"What did you put in that?" Amy was glad she didn't eat it.  
"It was just a burger. A plain old bur... Oh yeah! I drew in a rat. That's why I wanted you to eat it." He smiled.  
"Go to hell." Amy slapped Booker in the face to try and wake him up. "I think you killed him!"  
"Finally, the Book is alive! What were trying to do to me man?" Booker shoved Benoit. The two went back and forth with shove after shove.  
"Alright break it up!" Glen pulled Booker's hair and threw him into the side of the screen. Benoit was laughing.  
"You look different with that tooth." Jericho spoke his first word since the arrival.  
  
"Where's Steph?" Jeff looked around and saw her. "There you are. You've been awful quiet. What's the matter?" She didn't answer. She was too hungry. "I know your hungry but so am I. Right now, I could go for a great big juicy cheeseburger without a rat." Steph looked at him and tapped a button.  
"Look, he has Napster." She started laughing. Everyone did too. Let's see what songs he has. they opened it up and clicked on "My Media."  
"What the hell is this? Shake your bon bon? " Matt right-clicked and delted it.  
"Sure." Booker shook his behind in front of Matt.  
"Ew! Get it away!" Matt started crying. Jeff slapped him in the back of the head.  
"Hey guys." Rob was whispering towards the computer screen. "I got an idea!" Rob walked towards the bathroom and got Q-Tips. He looked like he was gonna put them in Bret's ears but he threw them at him. "Hey Bret!" He was startled. "I challenge you to a match... in No Mercy! If I win you let my frineds go." Jeff jumped in excitment.  
"Go Rob! Go Rob! Go Rob!" Glen right-tapped himself and put "Dance." Bret woke up and accepted. Next thing tomorrow morning, the two were gonna duke it out.  
"Tomorrow morning?! I'll be dead by then!" Matt started crying. "Print me now!" Everyone went to sleep. Rob slept on the floor. He woke up in the middle of the night and made himself in No Mercy.  
  
The next moring the two were already playing when the others woke up.  
"Damn it!" Bret threw his controller at the t.v. and kicked it. "Two out of three!"  
"No way! I beat you fair and square. I'll I did was the 5 * Frog Splash and boom! Victory." Rob started to print out the others and they all attacked Bret. Matt didn't he left and went to Burger king. Outside was HBK. He looked at Bret's house and saw Bret fly through a window.  
"Hey Bret. Bret?"  
  
------------------  
  
Next Chapter: RVD finds out he's related to a WWF star! 


End file.
